O'Clock
by Melosa
Summary: Who is the big, purple guy of the multiverse who know everything about the multiverse and your past? O'CLOCK OBVIOUSLY! COMPLETE! Sequel coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking about this for a long time... And I finally desides to put it out! I desides to try and Adventure Prince was really impatient to read it and he said that it was ok for something similar of Question of BF5! Thanks dude! I've wanted to do a new writting form... Like in Questions of BF5, you can request me in a review something you want to see in O'Clock! Whatever you want! Even a question! I am open to everything! ;)**

* * *

Vert: Sage... Are you sure?

Sage: Yes, I am sure...

Tezz: *looks up* I have calculate the possibilities of being stuck in the multiverse, unable to return home, ninety percent.

Spinner: *shake* I'm not gonna like this...

Sage: Get ready to cross the portal, in 3, 2 ,1..

All: *cross the portal*

* * *

Vert: What is this place? Who is this giant purple guy...

Giant purple guy: Welcome Battle Force 5! I am O'Clock, the master of time. The only one... I know everything about you all! Like when Tezz was eight, he wasn't THIS smart!

Tezz: *turning deep red* Hum, why are we here?

Stanford: (with a mischevious voice) Can you tell us MORE about Tezz's past?

O'Clock: Sure! *snap his fingers*

(The place change his form to a theater)

O'Clock: Who want popcorn? Soda? Candy?

Spinner, Stanford, AJ, Zoom: *raise their hands*

**On the giant TV:** **(A/N: He is an eight year old children, also, he has older twin sisters and an older brother)**

_Tezz: Sisters of my heart, crazy sisters of my heart! I need... muscles! *stare at two girl. One with black hair, the other white hair*_

_Girl with white hair: No Tezz! We are working on our homework... Create a robot for our mechanics course.._

_Tezz: I want it! I have to beat Rodrick!_

_Rodrick: Do NOT give him muscles... It's so fun saw him try to beat me!_

_Black haired girl: I must agreed with Rodrick, after all, we gave him wolf DNA! So Tezz, you will never win.._

_White haired girl: Susan? How can you said that? He is our little brother... I take the annoying boy side!_

_Susan (black hair): Me the older brother side..._

_Tezz: Yay, Mary is in my side!_

_Rodrick: Susan is in MY side! Me and her gonna be the winners!_

_Susan (black hair): We said she and I..._

_Rodrick: Yeah! She and I gonna be the winners!_

_Tezz: The losers are buying the pizzas for my surprise party!_

_Rodrick, Susan and Mary: PERFECT! _

_Susan: Also, Mary and I have created race cars with passengers seat! We can use them!_

_Tezz: Super! We start the race before the house and'll stop before the department store in downtown!_

**O'Clock's theater:**

AJ: DUDE! I never thought that you would be like that! Even your clothes was cool!

Tezz: *turn deep red and hide is face*

Agura: AWWW, Tezz! You were so cute, you have wanted muscles!

Sage: Do you have others videos to show us?

O'Clock: YESS! And one is about you!

Sage: *regret having asking*

O'Clock: Enjoy Sage's past!

**On the giant TV: (Their are maybe 12 years old in human age...)**

_Sage: *walk in the school corridor*_

_Kyburi: *push her on the walls* Did you see Boralis? He was supposed to do my homework!_

_Sage: No I- I didn't..._

_Kyburi: *snarls and push her out of her way before disappearing in a classroom__*_

_Sol: Hey Sage! I've seen Kyburi push you on the walls. What she __wanted you?_

_Sage: Boralis! She said that he was doing her homework!_

_Boralis: *run in the corridor cause he forgot Kyburi's homework* SAGE! HELP!_

_Krytus: Gotcha!_

_Kyburi, Kytren, Krylox and Kyrosys: *laughs while Boralis is shaking of fear*_

_Krytus: Do you have the answers of the exams?_

_Boralis: No._

_Kytren: At least Sage and Sol are over there!_

_(Bell rings)_

_Krytus: Too late! Come on Kyburi!_

_Kyburi: *take Krytus hand and stuck her tongue out when she past near Sage* See you later!_

_Sage, Sol and Boralis: *sigh*_

**O'Clock's theater:**

O'Clock: I took the time to invite some of your friends!

(The Reds Sentient are in the theater)

Krytus: What are we doing here?

Vert: The Reds Sentients?

Sage: Brother? *shake*

Krytus: Sage? *grin evilly*

O'Clock: DO NOT TOUCH HER! Or I destruct your respawn chamber!

RS5: *sulks*

O'Clock: Let's watch an another video! Hum, proposal?

Spinner: MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME! Something about Stanford!

O'Clock: I have the perfect one!

**On the giant TV: (Stanford is 7 years old)**

_Simon: Ok! I take Julia, Steve, Marthie, David, Alejandro and ... Stanley!_

_Stanford: And me?_

_Simon: Just go in Hugo's team!_

_Hugo: I take... Meriter, Katie, Andy, Bradley, William, Eminem(_ **A/N: XDDDD) **_and... Freddy!_

_All the kids but Stanford: *go plays*_

_Stanford: *stay alone and let the tears fall before went home*_

**O'Clock's theater:**

Agura: Simon is a real...

Vert: Stanford! You didn't even try to protest?

Tezz: Obviously!

O'Clock: Just cause you tease Stanford I will show you the rest of your race!

Tezz: *facepalms*

**On the giant TV:(Continue the rest of the race! I took some ideas from Johnny Test!)**

_Tezz: Ready. Set..._

_(A cat appear in a flying ship)_

_The cat: TEZZ VOLITOV! I am here to destroy yo- Are you all doing a race?_

_Tezz: Yes! The losers are buying pizzas for my surprise party!_

_Rodrick: Mister Mittens? _

_Susan: Rodrick! Control your wolf power and stay calm!_

_Mister Mittens: It's me! The only one! And you are Tezz's brother... Who want a juicy steak?_

_Mary: You need a teammate..._

_(A freeze looking boy appear)_

_The freeze looking boy: It's me! Brain Freezer! I am here to destroy Tezz- Can I participate?_

_Tezz: *annoyed* You are with Mr Mittens!... EVERYBODY WHO WANT TO DO A RACE COME OVER HERE!_

_(Two guy wearing black appear with a race car)_

_The American: We are here!_

_The African: Let's race.._

_Tezz: Anyway..._

_ :(He is... AFRICAN! Really! Believe me! Just go watch some episode!) You said 'everybody who want to do race come over here!'_

_ : Yes! So can we participate?( is ... American!)_

_Tezz: Come on! Ready. Set... GO!_

_All: WHOOWHOO!_

**O'Clock's theater:**

All (even the Red Sentients): *groans*

O'Clock: What? Spinner have to go to the toilet!

Spinner: *blush and run to the bathroom*

Vert: Well... I have to go too..

Zoom: I have eated all my popcorn! I'm gonna make more for everyone..

Stanford: I have to put more hair gel!

Agura: I will stay with Sage.. Just in case...

Tezz: Me too...

Krytus: *growls*

Kyburi: I am hungry...

O'Clock: Well the fridge is over there..

Kyburi: *move*

Sherman: I am wondering how Tezz could do those thing... I have never heard of this happening in Moscow...

O'Clock: *block Tezz's way and smile* Who said that Tezz was HUMAN?

All: *freeze*

* * *

**All for now! Don't forget to review and send me your request! Whatever you want! XDDDDD**

**Melosa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for long update! Now read on ... For Krytus' name, I discovers that in the Simpsons, Krusty the clown have the same letter than Krytus!**

**Krusty-Krytus**

**Krytus-Krusty**

**XDDD THINK ABOUT IT!**

* * *

O'Clock: Let's continue the rest of the race... TEZZZ! YOU ARE BURNING MY CDs?

Tezz: Forget the race!

O'Clock: *cry*

Kytren: *sigh* I'm gonna regret it but... if you want us to do something...

O'Clock: *stop crying and smile* I want you and Sol sing a song!

Kytren: ARGH...

O'Clock: You said that if I want you do something!

(Sol and Kytren went to a changing room)

Kytren: Sol...

Sol: Yes Kytren?

Kytren: Can you help me?

Sol: Why would I?

Kytren: I am your little brother! You are worst than me!

Sol: OKAY! I WILL HELP YOU...

(Five second later)

Kytren: Hey, are you with Sage?

Sol: Hum, yeah... Why?

Kytren: Does it means you did it!

Sol: Did what?

Kytren: Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each others, they went to the bedroom to do adult game..

Sol: SHUT UP!

(Both go out of the room)

Kytren: READY!

(Music Start) Song: It's gonna be me by NSYNC

Kytren: Oh yeah!  
You might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh..  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why

Kytren: Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally,  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me..

Sol: You've got no choice, babe  
But to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
You're just too blind (too blind), to see  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why

Kytren and Sol: Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (somebody)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me

Kytren:Oh yeah...  
There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna

Kytren: It's gonna be me!

Kytren and Sol: All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally (Kytren: finally)  
You get to love  
Guess what (Kytren: guess what)

Sol: Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you (Kytren: for you babe)  
You don't wanna lose it again (Kytren: don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (Kytren: love..)  
Guess what (Kytren: guess what)  
It's gonna be me

Sol: Every little thing I do (Kytren: Oh...)  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again (Kytren: don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally (Kytren: baby when you finally)  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what (Kytren: guess what)

Kytren: It's gonna be me..

All: *Applauds*

O'Clock: I feel better! More videos! I have two special by request of my good friends!

**On the TV: (for Adventure Prince) Zoom is a young 5 years old children. Zen is a toddler.**

_Master.T: Good Zoom! But when you train , watch out! Don't break the magic vase... It keep the universe in one piece!_

_Zoom: PROMISE! _

_(go out of the room and Zen come to see Zoom)_

_Zen: Hi Zoo! What aye you doign?_

_Zoom: Train._

_Zen: Wha ise yit?_

_Zoom: A 'magic' vase! *laugh*_

_Zen: Alway frust Masser Yakeyashu!_

_Zoom: Zen! Is no way a vase can be magic. And I will not break it! *break the vase*_

_Both: OH NO!_

_(the two fall in a black portal)_

**Change to Agura's part: (For Vegura love) This is BEFORE the war...**

_Agura: MOM! I hate that dress and I hate that boy!_

_Mother: You have to do it, sweetie!_

_Agura: No I don't have too. I am old enough to choose the boy I will marry! Not you._

_Mother: *sigh*_

_Father: Let her be who she is. I know that she will do great thing and find a real love..._

_Mom: Give me his name..._

_Father: Vert..._

**O'Clock's theater:**

O'Clock: Adventure prince, vegura love, hope you enjoy it! To have the rest of Zoom's videos, REVIEW!

Vert: Okay... So you answer questions? What is Tezz?

O'Clock: He is a member of a rare Multiverse- *get a donut in his mouth* MIAM! Ok, I shut up!

Tezz: *smile in a proud way*

O'Clock: Now is the time for... THE 'OUCH' series!

All: ?

O'Clock: Well it's simple! I will show some videos where you and others people... SUFFER!

**Giant TV:**

_Stanford: *Walk in the hub kitchen and take a cheese from the fridge* Haa... SOYA CHEESE! *cut the cheese while singing a song* We... CUT, CUT, CUT, CUT, CU- *cut his finger* AAAAHHHHHHHH!_

_Spinner: I DIDN'T DO IT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TEZZ! *run from Tezz*_

_Tezz: *chase him* I am sure you did it! *runs and hit a door_*

_Spinner: You are supposed to be a genius?_

_(In a ice zone) _

_Krytus: And if I catch her , I will- *fall on the ice*_

_Kyburi: *laugh*_

_Krytus: *angry* What? YOU WANT ME TO DIE?_

_Krylox: Please! Do it for me!_

_Kytren: Ask somebody else!_

_Krylox: Kyburi slap me, Kyrosys is scared cause he said that there is cliff and Krytus... well forget it!_

_Kytren: Okay! But you are sure that there is no cliff down there?_

_Krylox: SURE!_

_Kytren: *close is eyes and walk forward*_

_Kyburi: (came after Kytren's gone) Krytus want your presence..._

_(With Krytus)_

_Krytus: No MORE bumbling actions in fights!_

_Krylox: *nod*_

_Kyrosys: Where is Kytren?_

_Krylox: He wasn't a coward so he is walking, eyes closed, where you said that there's a 'cliff'! But there is NOT a cliff there!_

_Kyburi: *facepalm* There is a cliff there..._

_All: *run to save Kytren*_

_(With Kytren)_

_Kytren: *sing* You just put you lips together and we start real slow..._

_Krytus: STOP!_

_Kytren: *didn't hear*_

_Kyburi: Too late..._

_Kytren: *stop singing and discovers the cliff* Wha- *fall* AHHH- OUF- ARGH- NN-_

_Kyburi: *laugh* Cannot... BREATHE! *laugh harder and fall on her back*_

_Kyrosys: ...ouch..._

_(Hospital)_

_Krylox: ...sorry..._

_Kytren: I am gonna kill you, you little (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)_

_Kyburi: Got out of the room* SO FUNNY! HELP ME! CANNOT BREATHE! HAHAHAHAHAHA._

**O'Clock's theater:**

Kytren: Do you still have your finger?

Stanford: ...yeah...

Sage: *laugh* poor Krytus. I have to admit it was funny!

Krytus: *growls* You gonna paid for it...

Kyburi: Cannot breath!

O'Clock: Do you want to see something that Kyburi do? Really evil!

Kyburi: Go ahead!

**Giant TV: (Kirosia is MINE! First day at school for Sage!) They are 16 years old.**

_Sage: *enter in her classroom with a lot of book and a coffee in her hands* Krytus, help me!_

_Krytus: Nope!_

_Sage: *sigh and hit Kyburi. Her coffee fall on Kyburi* Oops, so sorry! Let me help you!_

_Kyburi: Thank you! Now... It's worst! *go sit*_

_Sage: *sit and find a water bottle* No! *make the water fall on a girl* ...oops!_

_Red Girl: What the matter? ARG!_

_Teacher: Welcome! This is Sage. She is a new student..._

_Students except Sage: Hi!_

_(55 minute later)_

_Teacher: Now Kyburi, choose your teamamte for the show!_

_Kyburi: Well.. Kirosia, Sol, Kytren and... Sage!_

_Sage: *shake cause Krytus told her that Kirosia, the who she made the water fall on her, was Kyburi's sister._

_Kyburi: *whispers* Sol, Kytren, you are the childrens and is what you find in the garden! _

_Teacher: When you are ready you said..._

_Kirosia: ROAST CHICKEN!_

_The six: *begin*_

_Kytren: MOM! Looks what we find!_

_Kirosia: A DOG!_

_Sage: *confused* woof woof *put herself on her knees and palms*_

_Kyburi: Don't you get it? She has fleas!_

_Sol, Kytren and Kirosia: EWWW._

_Kyburi: Don't worry... I've seen on Internet that COFFEE was good for fleas... *take coffee and put it on her head* No more fleas!_

_Kirosia: Good sister! But now she is sticky!_

_Kyburi: What do we do?_

_Kirosia: WATER! *take a water bottle and put it on her head*_

_Kirosia and Kyburi: *highfives*_

_Sage: *sob and run out of the classroom*_

**O'Clock's theater:**

O'Clock: There he is! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for long update! My computer crashed...**

* * *

O'Clock: Well Stanford, do you remember Quest?

Stanford: Yeah. She was a real bi-

Quest: *slap him* Watch your language!

Stanford: What are you doing here?

Quest: Ask him!

Stanford: My cousin Quest obey me without question!

Quest: Stanford is a real idiot

Stanford: I have to tell you what to do when everything is bad!

Quest: Prince Stanford is just a royal plague!

Stanford: LIAR!

Quest: MORON!

O'Clock: You will fight later! Krytus, Sage you know what to bring!

Both: ?

(Music start)

Sage: Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause,  
I can't fight it anymore.

Sage and Krytus: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
Sage: For me it happens all the time.

Sage and Krytus: It's a quarter after one.  
I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control  
And I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now.

Krytus: Another shot of whiskey,  
Can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
Sage and Krytus: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

Sage and Krytus: It's a quarter after one.  
I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control  
And I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now.

(Krytus: Whoa Whoa)

Sage and Krytus: Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

Sage:It's a quarter after one.  
I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Krytus: And I said I wouldn't call,  
But I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Sage and Krytus:And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Sage: Oh baby I need you now.

(Music end)

Both: *stuck tongue out in disgust* bluargh

O'Clock: Well I want to show a little friendship thing.

**Giant TV: They are 17 years old. AJ and Vert don'y know each others before the end. For Vegura love.**

_Vert: *sigh*_

_AJ: What the matter, dude? GO!_

_Vert: I would want to but... I don't know how to snowboarding!_

_AJ: Let me show you how! I'm AJ._

_Vert: I'm Vert._

_AJ: Nice to meet you bud._

_Vert: Me too!_

**O'Clock's theater:**

O'Clock: Well it's explain a lot of things! Now with Zoom!

**Giant TV: How Zoom and Zen meet each others! For Adventure Prince! (You didn't ask for it but, I know that you love Zoom!)**

_Master Takeyasu: Don't worry, he will be in good hands!_

_Women: *while crying* Promise?_

_Master T: Promise..._

_Zoom: Who is he?_

_Master T: Zen._

_Zoom: *Take the toddler in his arms* You and me gonna be GOOD friends!_

_Master T and the women: *smile*_

**O'Clock's theater:**

Sage, Kyburi and Agura: AWWW

Zoom: *blush*

O'Clock: MORE FRIENDSHIP!

**Giant TV: They are 16 years old**

_Kyburi: How can you?_

_Krytus: We. Are. Just. FRIENDS!_

_Kyburi: Really? Sage, come over here_

_Sage: Yeah?_

_Kyburi: How will you react if your boyfriend was "friend" with a pretty superstar?_

_Sage: I wouldn't like it..._

_Krytus: Bye Sage!_

_Kyburi: Stay here Sage!_

_Sage: But there are just friends!_

_Kyburi: Bye Sage!_

_Krytus: Stay here Sage! You see? Even her!_

_Kyburi: You know what? You and me is finish! I break!_

_(They return home)_

_Sage: *read a book and heard the doorbell ring* I'm coming._

_Kyburi: Is Krytus here?_

_Sage: No._

_Kyburi: I need your help.._

_Sage: For what?_

_Kyburi: *cry out* I WANT KRYTUS BACK!_

_Sage: You break with him!_

_Kyburi: I know. Go talk to him for me please!_

_Sage: Very well. By the way, Krytus don't live here anymore. He say that if he had to live under somebody else home, he had to follow their rule. Under his house, his rule!_

_(Sage goes talk with Krytus at his home)_

_Sage: Krytus- WOW. This place is clean..._

_Krytus: Thanks. What do you want?_

_Sage: You and Kyburi... Why break? You and her is so good!_

_Krytus: You see, she never did something SUPER nice with me!_

_Sage: It was our birthday today! What did she gave you?_

_Krytus: A... a lemonade can._

_(At school)_

_Sage: You gave him a lemonade can?_

_Krytus: Yeah! He drink it all._

_Sage: Seriously._

_Kyburi: Are you saying that I don't have a boyfriend anymore?_

_Sage: Yeah!_

_Kyburi: *took her arm and lead her to the janitor room* I want Krytus back! I love him so much!_

_Sage: Then do something cool for him!_

_Kyburi: He always wanted a dog! A rottweiller! (A/N: Do we write it like that?)_

_Sage: Let's go buy a dog, then!_

_(At Krytus home)_

_Sage: Ready?_

_Kyburi: Yeah!_

_Sage: *knock at the door*_

_Krytus: What?_

_Kyburi: Happy Birthday?_

_Krytus: You and me is finish!_

_Kyburi: *cry out* I am so sorry, Krytus. But I love you and-and-_

_Krytus: *kiss her before she can finish her sentence* I never stop loving you!_

**O'Clock' theater:**

Krytus and Kyburi: *french kiss*

Kytren: Please!

O'Clock: See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for long update! LOVE AND CUTENESS!**

**Note: I am doing the request of people! **

* * *

O'Clock: Welcome back!

Vert: What's next?

O'Clock: LOVE OBVIOUSLY!

Kytren: RUN AWAY!

All: *laugh*

O'Clock: Kyburi!

(Music start) Sober by P!nk

Kyburi: I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home

Aahh, the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oohh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence...  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
When I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?

Aahh, the night is calling  
And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"  
Aahh, I am falling  
And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

I'm comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Looking for myself.. Sober

Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Looking for myself.. Sober

When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry  
Never again  
Broken down in agony  
And just trying to find a friend

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

How do I feel this good sober?

(Music end)

All: *applaud*

O'Clock: Well I want to show something

**Giant TV: For **

_Stanford: (in the kitchen) Who is here.. *saw Sage and Vert*_

_Sage: Vert... We are alone.._

_Vert: I know... Ready to get this started?_

_Sage: I don't know... are you ready?_

_Vert and Sage: *kisses*_

_Stanford: *jaw dropped*_

**O'Clock's theater:**

O'Clock: *laugh because of Agura's face*

Agura: *faint*

**Giant TV: Before the war! For Vegura Love**

_Krytus: Kybi.._

_Kyburi: Don't call me like that! Where do you bring me?_

_Krytus: The most beautiful restaurant..._

_Kyburi: *smile*_

_Krytus: Here we are.. Come on!_

_Kyburi: *follow*_

_Waitor: Welcome, here's your sit! *give the menu*_

_Kyburi: THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!_

_Krytus: I know.. *kiss her lips*_

_Kyburi: *kiss back*_

_(Near the end)_

_Kyburi: Thanks.._

_Krytus: Happy Birthday!_

_Both: *kiss*_

**O'Clock's theater:**

Kyburi and Krytus: *kiss*

RS5: *snicker*

O'Clock: MORE!

**Giant TV: Grace and Stanford**

_Stanford: Here we are._

_Grace: Thanks.. Stanford, would you like to go out with me? Maybe Saturday._

_Stanford: YEAH!_

_Grace: *kiss him and go home*_

_Stanford: *touch his lips and jump in the air*_

**O'Clock' theater:**

Krytus and Kyburi: *french kiss*

Stanford and Grace: *french kiss too*

O'Clock: LOVE! See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for long update! RANDOM! XD**

**Note: I am doing the request of people! **

* * *

O'Clock: Welcome back!

Vert: What's next?

O'Clock: LOVE OBVIOUSLY!

Kytren: RUN AWAY!

All: *laugh*

O'Clock: Kyburi!

(Music start) Sober by P!nk

Kyburi: Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change

Any other day  
I would call and you would say  
Baby how's your day  
But today, it ain't the same  
Every other word  
Is "uh-huh" yeah "ok"  
Could it be that you  
Are at the crib with another lady  
If you took it there  
First of all, let me say  
I am not the one  
To sit around, and be played  
So prove yourself to me  
I am the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the thangs  
That you said to me yesterday

I know you say that i am assuming things  
Something's going down thats the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you useually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there then tell me who

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change

What is up with this  
Tell the truth,who you with  
How would you like it if  
I came over with my clique  
Don't try to change it now  
See you gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago  
You said you just got in the house  
It's hard to believe that you  
Are at home, by yourself  
When I just heard the voice  
Heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question why  
Do you feel you gotta lie  
Gettin' caught up in your game  
When you can not say my name

I know you say that i am assuming things  
Something's going down thats the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you useually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there then tell me who

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change

I know you say that i am assuming things  
Something's going down thats the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you useually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there then tell me who

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change

(Music end)

All: *applaud*

O'Clock: Well I want to show something

**Giant TV: For Vegura Love A/N: XD**

_Vert: So? How are we gonna strike them?_

_Agura: Maybe... There! We can make a trap!_

_Vert: Good idea Agura! *tickles her*_

_Agura: Stop! *pinned him on the floor*_

_Vert: *rolls on top of her and put off her shirt*_

_Agura: *smirks evilly* _

_Vert: *smirk as well and kisses her neck while putting off her bra*_

_Agura: *put off his pants*_

_Both: *having sex* _

**O'Clock's theater:**

O'Clock: *laugh because of boys's face*

Agura and Vert: *blushes*

**Giant TV: **

_Stanford: *with a knife* Yummy! *put the knife in the cake*  
Cake: AHHH! Why did you do that? I have a wife and family!  
Donut and muffin: DADDY!  
Cake: Tell my wife and childrens that I love them! *fall on the floor*  
Stanford, Donut and Muffin: Noo!  
Cake: *dead*  
Vert: *enters the kitchen* STANFORD! Tezz make that cake!  
Tezz: All this time for nothing?  
Stanford: The cake was alive! He was having a donut and a muffin for childrens! He also said that he was married!  
Vert: Stanford! It's foods, wake up!  
Stanford: But-but.  
Vert: No but! *drag Stanford out of the kitchen*  
Tezz: He is crazy! *goes out of the room*  
(In the fridge)  
Carrot: Pie, Cake is dead..  
Pie: NOOO!  
Potato: *cries*  
Agura: *enters the kitchen* Did you hear something?  
Spinner: No.  
Agura: Ok... Take the carrot and the potato, please.  
Carrot and Potato: NO!_

**O'Clock's theater:**

BF5: O.O

Spinner: What are we eating?

**Giant TV: **

_Kytren: It's not possible.. Krylox you're not normal.._

_Krylox: PFT!_

_Kyrosys: *come in* What?_

_Kytren: I found a very, very old sandwich in the fridge.. And Krylox eating it!_

_Kyrosys: KRYLOX! I don't feel good.._

_Krylox: Please! It's not like you're sick.._

_Kyrosys: Really? *puke in Krylox's back and goes out of the kitchen*_

_Kytren: You should take a shower.. _

**O'Clock' theater:**

RS5: *looking at Krylox*

Krylox: What?

Kyburi: *facepalms*

**Giant TV:**

_Sol: *dancing on 'I believes I can fly'* _

_Kytren: *films and try to not laughs*_

_Sol: *falls*_

_Kytren: EPIC FAIL DUDE!_

**O'Clock's theater:**

All: *laughs*

Sage: *giggle*

O'Clock: Ok.. SONG TIME AGAIN!

Tezz:

Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha  
Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha  
Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha  
Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha  
Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc, Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea. Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso, Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum, Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea. Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso, Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha  
Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha  
Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha  
Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

O'Clock: Well, see ya! Somebody can tell me what it mean!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for long update! RANDOM! XD**

**Note: I am doing the request of people!**

* * *

O'Clock: Special day in the next week! Surprise at the end. Now Agura..

Agura: What?

O'Clock: SIIIIIIIIIIIING~

Agura: I am (I am) woman (woman) I am (I am) woman (woman)

I'm a woman

I'm a woman

Yes I am

Ain't nobody else can do it like we can

Said I am (I am) woman (woman)

I am (I am) woman (woman) I'm a woman

I'm a woman Yes I am

Ain't nobody else can do it quite like, like we can

It ain't easy walkin' in stilettos

But somebody gotta do it

Spend a day in my shoes

Then see what the hell I go through

It's so rigorous

Doing what I do

Always on point

Always on cue

Life's so hectic

Call it a zoo

Think you understand If you only knew

I am (I am) woman (woman)

I am (I am) woman (woman)

I'm a woman

I'm a woman

Yes I am

Ain't nobody else can do it like we can

Said I am (I am) woman (woman) I am (I am) woman (woman)

I'm a woman

I'm a woman

Yes I am

Ain't nobody else can do it quite like, like we can

I need fashion, elegance

Is a passion I built this body to relax it

Try to bring me down I'm a get the last laugh in

Don't need to talk I speak with actions

I've perfected the laws of attraction

I'm the whole package plus satisfaction

Let it take yourself

'For you get what you asking

Don't get it twisted

Give your self a caution

Respect it's all that I'm asking

Women bless life, equals alright

No woman no life

I like to see him try

I am (I am) woman (woman)

I am (I am) woman (woman) I'm a woman I'm a woman

Yes I am

Ain't nobody else can do it like we can

Said I am (I am) woman (woman)

I am (I am) woman (woman)

I'm a woman I'm a woman

Yes I am

Ain't nobody else can do it quite like, like we can

Say yeaahhh, yeaahh (yeaahhh, yeaahh)

Say yeaahhh, yeaahh (yeaahhh, yeaahh)

Say yea yea yea, (yea yea yea) Say yea yea yea, (yea yea yea)

Say I'm a woman, I'm a woman (I'm a woman, I'm a woman)

Say I'm a woman, I'm a woman (I'm a woman, I'm a woman) I am woman

I am woman

I'm a woman

I'm a woman

Yes I am

Ain't nobody else can do it like I can  
I am (I am) woman (woman)

I am (I am) woman (woman)

I'm a woman I'm a woman

Yes I am

Ain't nobody else can do it quite like we can

Said I am (I am) woman (woman)

I am (I am) woman (woman)

I'm a woman

I'm a woman

Yes I am

Ain't nobody else can do it quite like we can I am (I am) woman (woman)

I am (I am) woman (woman)

I'm a woman I'm a woman

Yes I am

Ain't nobody else can do it quite like, like we can.

Kyburi: *Rolls her eyes*

All: *Applauds*

O'Clock: Zoomy!

Zoom: Got it! *Do the caramella (?) dance*

O'Clock: *Nosebleed* Oh On the TV!

**TV: For Vegura Love.**

_Agura: *Moans painfully*_

_Vert: *Holding her hand and kisses her brow* That's okay._

_Agura: Are you kidding me? It hurt like hell!_

_Sage: Really interesting the way humans are giving birth..._

_Agura: Oh yeah? Well you can (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)._

_Sage: Oh.._

_Vert: She's just upset Sage._

_Sage: I understand._

_Agura: *Still pushing* I can't hold on anymore._

_Vert: You're doing well!_

_Agura: (BEEEEEEEEP) YOU!_

_After hours of that, Synthia was born._

_Agura: She's so cute! Sage forgive me for all my... um you know.._

_Sage: That's okay!_

_Vert: *Smiles and kisses Agura's lips* I love you.._

_Agura: Love you too._

**Theater:**

Kyburi: It's so cute that I could puke!

Agura: I have a daughter not you!

Kyburi: *About to jump on her*

O'Clock: Hey you two will do this outside!

**TV: It's a song that we sing in my church! It's so funny! For Adventure Prince!**

_Stanford: Simon! There's a hole in my bucket!_

_Simon: Just repair it!_

_Stanford: With what?_

_Simon: Straw._

_Stanford: But the straw is not cut!_

_Simon: Cut it!_

_Stanford: With what?_

_Simon: A scythe._

_Stanford: The scythe is not sharpen.._

_Simon: So just sharpen it!_

_Stanford: With what?_

_Simon: The wheel!_

_Stanford: The wheel is not wet..._

_Simon: So wet it!_

_Stanford: With what?_

_Simon: WATER!_

_Stanford: Where am I suppose to take the water!_

_Simon: A pit!_

_Stanford: With what am I suppose to take the water?_

_Simon: A bucket.._

_Stanford: There's a hole in my bucket!_

_Simon: Stanford shut up!_

**Theater:**

All: *On the floor laughing*

Stanford: I was nine!

Agura: Yeah and?

O'Clock: Ok people go prepare yourself for the prize ceremony!

All: ?

O'Clock: It's simple! Our reviewers will answer questions and I will give you trophies! A great ceremony!

All: *Go changes themselves*

Questions:

_**Who is your favorite couple? (The winner will have to kiss!)**_

VertXAgura

VertXSage

KrytusXKyburi

StanfordXGrace

TezzXAJ

Other: (write the name)

_**Who is the funnier member of the BF5**_

Spinner

Stanford

Other (write the name)

Who is the funnier member of the RS5

Krytus

Kyburi

Kytren

Other (write the name)

_**Who is your favorite bad guys?**_

Krytus

Zemerick

Kalus

Other (write the name)

_**What is your favorite car?**_

Tangler

Splitwire

Chopper

Venikus

Saber

Syfurious

Vylirex

Other (write it)

_**What is your favorite episode from season 2**_

Power of Resistance

Found...And Lost!

Legacy

Spawn Hunter

Mouth of the Dragon

Ascent of the Red Sentient (part 1 and 2)

Hunt for the Magmamatrox

Other (write it)

_**Who is the most creepy character?**_

Tezz

Krytus

Anti-Vert

Anti-Kalus

Kyrosys

Other (write the name)

_**What is your favorite season?**_

Season 1

Season 2

Season 3 (Is maybe aired in latinoamerica)

_**What is your favorite fusion?**_

Skyknife

Rigsaw

Sonicslash

Shockblade

Smashclaw

Shatterbolt

_**Who is the most 'bitch' character?**_

Kyburi (only one I found X3)

Other (write it)

_**What is the most disgusting scene?**_

The Verginch part in Found and Lost (Kyburi eat that thing? It's a worm!)

Stanford and the Magmatrox dropping (XD)

The tentacle in the season 1 with Vert

Other (write it)

_**Who is adorable? X3**_

Zoom

Tromp

Quardian

Praxion

Kytren (sometimes)

_**What is your favorite webisode?**_

Miles of Smiles

Overdrive

Warrior fire

Burn Baby Burn

Gotcha

Lost Charge

The Hunted

Winner Takes All

Meet The Team

Sweet Victory

Every Car for Itself

Other (write it)

Special trophies coming too!

O'Clock: Well don't forget that my vote count and to answer all of them! Special guests coming too and a lot of funny event!

* * *

**Please! Answer them all! I worked hard on** **this!**

**Melosa~**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! I DON'T HAVE GLAUCOMA! ...random...**

**Note: Please! Try to answer ALL the question! Thanks Vegura Love!**

**Note: LONGEST CHAPTER IN O'CLOCK SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTEH!**

**Note: This is a talk-show. I'm so creative! Part 1**

* * *

O'Clock: Hi! This is a special day where you'll all learn my new OCs! And some of Mr. War... Here's Mr. War's OCs! The talk-show.

_Name: Orana_

_Species: Diad_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: Looks 25ish_

_Birth date: July 17 (In sentient years)_

_Favorite color(s): Blue, Green, and Violet_

_Favorite food(s): Pizza, milkshakes, Whatever they have on the Blue Sentient home world (Yes Sentients eat and drink)_

_Favorite animal(s): Is actually afraid of animals_

_Favorite hobbie(s): Playing her favorite violin, cooking, and talk with other people_

_Does your character have family?: She lives by herself_

_Occupation: Servant, Vert and Sage's maid, BF5 cleaner, cook, etc (Hey Sage can't be the only one to do the chores)_

_Height: 4'8"_

_Weight: 140 pounds_

_Anything else you want to add: She used to be a runaway Diad servant from a cruel Red sentient master during the war between the Red and Blue Sentients. Later she was chased by the Sarks when she was rescued by the BF5 and swears to serve them, even though Vert and Sage don't think it was necessary she won't relent until they finally accepted her as a part of the team...in the Mobi then later in Vert and Sage's house but hey she's not complaining. She is also a skillful cook, a very good cleaner, and she's VERY talented in the violin (Which she loves and is her favorite pass time)._

* * *

_BF5 Questions_

* * *

_Name of Vehicle: None_

_Suit color: None_

_Role in Team: Servant, maid, cook, etc_

_Vehicle abilities: No vehicle_

_Personal abilities: None in attack or defense...Although Sage taught her how to shock someone_

* * *

_Thoughts on_

* * *

_The Vandals: Hoping that they all die...or at least get what's coming to them._

_The Sarks: Their not ALL that bad I guess._

_Red Sentients: *Hides in fear while silently sobbing to herself*_

_Sage: My Mistress and Master Vert are very nice to me especially the team...Unlike my other master who hits, trips, humiliate, spits, punish, and tortures me T_T._

_Vert: Master Vert is nice, brave, and caring...but he can be a LITTLE strict sometimes._

_Sherman: He's a little intimidating but we managed to get along._

_Stanford: I don't mean to be disrespectful but he's rude and a little stupid...but he is funny._

_Spinner: He keeps leaving messes all over the place!_

_Agura: Not sure about her she's nice...I wish I could meet other Human females besides only talking to one._

_Zoom: He's...definitely seem too young to even be doing this. All of them are actually, but he's definitely the one I would worry about most…wait that didn't come out right! *Blushes*_

_Tezz: A little strict and rude but he seems to be a pretty nice human...even though he won't let me clean his lab._

_AJ: A friendly and cheerful human that usually makes me smile whenever he helps me do chores._

* * *

_Things that are note worthy about this character: Willing to sacrifice herself to protect the Mobi if need be._

O'Clock: Welcome to Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Orana!

Orana: Thanks!

Kytren: (Screaming) Kyburi can I use some of your shampoo? Mine is empty!

Kyburi: (Screaming) Go get your own shampoo fool!

O'Clock and Orana: ...

O'Clock: Well... Here's an other one!

_Name: Terrance Orehood_

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair color:(If Human) Slightly gray hair, but black on the rest_

_Eye color: (If Human) Green_

_Age: 17_

_Place of birth: Athens, Greece but moves to America at age 14_

_Birth date: October 21st_

_Favorites color(s): Silver, Red, and Yellow_

_Favorite food(s): Greek salad, Turkey, and any Fruits and Vegetables_

_Favorite animal(s): Eagle, Lion, and Doves_

_Favorite hobbie(s): Study Greek Mythology, Play football, plays with his Frisbee, and study nature_

_Does your character have family?: A caring Father and Mother, Cousins in Greece, and his little brother Tobia_

_Occupation: Writer, And Football player in high school_

_Height: 6'7"_

_Weight: 150 pounds_

_Anything else you want to add: Terrance lived with his family in the beautiful city of Athens, Greece until they moved to America for a better opportunity for a better education and avoid a growing economic problem. They moved and settled in Handlers Corner, Terrance at first at a hard time adjusting to his new home but he managed to settle in. During a drive he stumbled on a Stormshock and transported to a Battlezone during a fight between the Vandals and the BF5. The Vandals tried to attack him but were defeated by the BF5. The BF5 explained to Terrance about the Multiverse, Battlezones, and the war. Terrance just listens quietly then offers to join the team and they accept him._

* * *

_Battle Force 5 Questions_

* * *

_Name of Vehicle: Thunderbolt_

_Suit color: White with a hint of Silver_

_Role in team: Recon expert because of his skillful use of his surroundings and use of terrain_

_Vehicles Abilities: Shoots energy charged thunderbolts, throws plasma discus, and can camouflage in the environment_

_Personnel abilities: Very athletic, run really fast, and has good eyesight of an eagle_

* * *

_Thoughts on_

* * *

_The Vandals: Pretty similar to the barbarians that plagued Europe and Asia._

_The Sarks: I wonder who made them?_

_Red Sentients: It's sad that the Red and Blue Sentients are fighting...I wonder why they first hate each other for?_

_Sage: Very nice and curious about human culture...but she is a little shy._

_Vert: A good and confidant leader although he is a tough taskmaster._

_Sherman: He's a very strong if not intimidating guy, and he's as smart as Sage, and Tezz._

_Stanford: Very rude , stupid, and arrogant, But he's beginning to be alright...more or less._

_Spinner: His pranks are funny if they're not on you, and I play a little bit of video games with him._

_Agura: A strong and indepedent woman if not just for her looks...*blushes a little*_

_Zoom: He's a cool guy to hang out with and we go on scout missions sometimes._

_Tezz: A little like Stanford in arrogance and rudeness but very smart when it comes with technology and culture._

_Aj: He brings the team smiles and a helpful hand._

* * *

_Things that are note worthy about this character: He's very obsesed with Greek Mythology, likes to be out in nature, And he cares deeply for his Family and team._

O'Clock: Welcome Terrance!

Terrance: Hi!

Sage: Krytus leave me alone!

Krytus: Forget it!

O'Clock, Orana and Terrance: ...

O'Clock: Well the last one of Mr. War..

_Name: Tobia Orehood_

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Birthplace: Athens, Greece_

_Age: 14_

_Birth date: September 18th_

_Hair color: Brownish_

_Eye color: Sparkling blue_

_Favorite color(s): White, Purple, and Green_

_Favorite food(s): Candy, Cheeseburgers, and pizza_

_Favorite animal(s): Rabbits, any birds, and butterflies_

_Does your character have family?: A mother and Father, cousins in Greece, and his older brother Terrance_

_Occupation: Middle school student, A slight video gamer, and a soccer player_

_Height: 5'2"_

_Weight: 135 pounds_

_Anything else you want to add: He and Terrance moved to America at age 9. He hasn't fully matured so he's very naive and too innocent about what's around him (kinda like Caboose from Red vs Blue XD) so Terrance has to take care of him. A few days after Terrance joined the BF5 Tobia stows away in Terrance's trunk and get's out on the Hub. Curious he begins to explore the huge headquarters until he meets Orana. He was surprised about what she is and begins asking her a lot of questions which she answered until Sage enters the room and spots Tobia. Tobia again was surprised about what she is and also asked her a lot of questions which she answered with a long boring story about Battlezones, the team, and the war. Tobia listened a little bored but still listened when Vert and Terrance entered the kitchen to grab a snack to see Tobia with Orana and Sage. Terrance knew he could not hide the secret from his brother but Sage already told him. Tobia then begs Terrance if he could join the team. Terrance wasn't sure about his little brother out fighting a war when he is still to young to drive but Tobia could not be dissuaded until Terrance reluctantly allows him to be part of the team...in the Hub._

* * *

_BF5 Questions_

* * *

_Name of vehicle: Too young to drive_

_Suit color: Just his average clothes_

_Role in team: He just likes to help out around the Hub and Mobi (Finally I can know the difference)_

_Vehicle abilities: No vehicle_

_Personal abilities: Athletic like his brother, Has good aim, Zoom taught him how to defend himself with kung-fu and fast on his feet_

* * *

_Thoughts on_

* * *

_The Vandals: Wow walking, talking animals! Although they could use a bath._

_The Sarks: Cool robots! Just like my toys! But cooler! I want one!_

_Red Sentients: They are meanies for what they did to Ms. Sage's people!_

_Sage: She's a nice blue lady! She's also very pretty._

_Vert: Why does he keep staring at Ms. Sage with half closed eyes?_

_Sherman: He's like Terrance...except bigger._

_Stanford: Why does he always scream so much?_

_Spinner: *Beats all of his video game high scores* Why is he crying?_

_Agura: I like it when teaches me how to be a hunter._

_Zoom: A cool friend to hang out with...he even taught me Kung-fu!_

_Tezz: He doesn't like it when I play in his lab. :(_

_AJ: I like it when we get ice cream and candy when we're hanging out!_

* * *

_Things that are note worthy about this character: Despite his childish behavior he can be very strong when angry._

O'Clock: Well my boss' OCs. She have a lot of them and I'm one of them actually... never make her angry! She's haitian, meaning she know how to scare the crap out of you. *Read his texto she send him* Oh she said 'XD' and she's coming after one or two more OC..

_Name: Kromax_

_Species: Carnivourus Semtient_

_Gender: Male_

_Birthplace: Carnivourus Planet_

_Age: Looks 19th_

_Birth date: (Human) October 29th_

_Hair color: Red_

_Eye color: Red_

_Favorite color(s): Crimson red_

_Favorite food(s): Vandal's arm with sweet sauce_

_Favorite animal(s): All sort of snakes_

_Does your character have family?: K, Kharivox, Kalarys, Klara, Kyburi and Rawkus._

_Occupation: Messenger and Alpha Hunter_

_Height: Serious?_

_Weight: Just look at my chest you will guess_

_Anything else you want to add: His very dangerous and insidious._

* * *

_BF5 Questions_

* * *

_Name of vehicle: Snaker_

_Suit color: None_

_Role in team: None_

_Vehicle abilities: Really fast and insidious on wheels._

_Personal abilities: Can inject venom in you if he bite you and turn into a cobra._

* * *

_Thoughts on_

* * *

_The Vandals: Delicious on BBQ_

_The Sarks: I should use them as fans!_

_Red Sentients: I don't like what they did with my sister..._

_Sage: *Yawns*_

_Vert: Crimson One my ass.._

_Sherman: *Yawns*_

_Stanford: Great hair the Appalaches!_

_Spinner: Too easy to scare.._

_Agura: HELLO! Who is the beautiful chick we have there?_

_Zoom: *Yawns*_

_Tezz: A wolf? Great!_

_AJ: Is he albinos?_

* * *

_Things that are note worthy about this character: He's behind you planning your death._

O'Clock: Hi boss!

Melosa: Hi!

O'Clock: Hi Kromax! Welcome to Hot Wheels Battle Force 5!

Kromax: A pleasure!

O'Clock: Next one!

_Name: Kharivox_

_Species: Carnivourus Sentient_

_Gender: Male_

_Birthplace: Carnivopurus Planet_

_Age: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!_

_Birth date: Refer to Age answer_

_Hair color: Red_

_Eye color: Red_

_Favorite color(s): Black_

_Favorite food(s): Aquatic Vandal roasted_

_Favorite animal(s): Bat_

_Does your character have family?: K, Kalarys, Klara, Kromax, Kyburi and Rawkus._

_Occupation: Hunter and Leader of the Omega Hunter_

_Height: None of your business, though he's kinda small._

_Weight: 150 pounds_

_Anything else you want to add: _

* * *

_BF5 Questions_

* * *

_Name of vehicle: Ripper_

_Suit color: None_

_Role in team: None_

_Vehicle abilities: As an enormous blade in front and can take possesion of your vehicule_

_Personal abilities: Can turn into a giant bat._

* * *

_Thoughts on_

* * *

_The Vandals: Kalus gonna pay for what he did!_

_The Sarks: Bored._

_Red Sentients: How dare they let my nephew in their team?_

_Sage: .._

_Vert: His hair remind me a goose?_

_Sherman: ..._

_Stanford: .._

_Spinner: ..._

_Agura: ..._

_Zoom: .._

_Tezz: A wolf!? But they were extinct?!_

_AJ: ..._

* * *

_Things that are note worthy about this character: K's brother, Rawkus' son and uncle of Kromax and Kyburi_

Kharivox: I wasn't willing to come..

Melosa: Yeah and? My favorite one!

Kharivox and Kromax: Hey!

_Name: Kalarys_

_Species: Carnivourus Sentient_

_Gender: Female_

_Birthplace: Carnivourus Planet_

_Age: *Chuckle* Later sweetie!_

_Birth date: Nope! Not today!_

_Hair color: Black and red at the end_

_Eye color: Red_

_Favorite color(s): Pink_

_Favorite food(s): Salad_

_Favorite animal(s): The dog_

_Does your character have family?: Klara, Kyburi, Kromax, K and Kharivox._

_Occupation: Just like to walk around._

_Height: I'm a grandma! Think!_

_Weight: It's not polite to ask the weight of a woman!_

_Anything else you want to add: She's kind and handsome but can be really creepy. The only Carnivourus who beat K._

* * *

_BF5 Questions_

* * *

_Name of vehicle: None_

_Suit color: None_

_Role in team: None_

_Vehicle abilities: None_

_Personal abilities: Can turn into a lot of animals._

* * *

_Thoughts on_

* * *

_The Vandals: How can Carnivourus eat those smelling animals?_

_The Sarks: I'm happy to see a funny kind of servants!_

_Red Sentients: No comment. Kytren is adorable!_

_Sage: She's nice._

_Vert: I'm so happy to see THE Crimson One!_

_Sherman: What a nice little guy!_

_Stanford: I don't like that kind of arrogants people! He's like Kromax and Kharivox mixed together!_

_Spinner: I would love to comb his hair! And it's great to know that he loves my cookies._

_Agura: She's a beautiful girl!_

_Zoom: Adorable little child._

_Tezz: For a wolf he's not really muscular or super creepy._

_AJ: He loves my cookies too! X3_

* * *

_Things that are note worthy about this character: She can sometimes push K to do what she wants._

Kalarys: I made cookies! Who wants some?

O'Clock: MMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEME! Oh BTW she was the last OC.

Melosa: I have more but they are already in _Fate of Wolf: Howling at Moon_. And some just didn't wanted to come until the ceremony.

O'Clock: No. There is one last OC.

_Name: O'Clock_

_Species: None_

_Gender: Male_

_Birthplace: Was born when the Multiverse was created_

_Age: Take your mom's age and add your father's age add yours, your little brother or sister's if you have some and multiply by 10. (What is funnny is that it will be different for each person)_

_Birth date: None_

_Hair color: BlaNone_

_Eye color: Black and purple_

_Favorite color(s): Purple_

_Favorite food(s): Candies, donuts and cakes, pies, muffins._

_Favorite animal(s): None_

_Does your character have family?: Nope_

_Occupation: Master of time_

_Height: With or without my little spaceship?_

_Weight: Even bigger than Garfiled's._

_Anything else you want to add: He's kind but love to watch pretty girl taking shower._

* * *

_BF5 Questions_

* * *

_Name of vehicle: None_

_Suit color: None_

_Role in team: None_

_Vehicle abilities: None_

_Personal abilities: Can show you your past. Can't show the present (obviously) and your futur. (He just can't, it's a rule)_

* * *

_Thoughts on_

* * *

_The Vandals: ..._

_The Sarks: ..._

_Red Sentients: ..._

_Sage: ..._

_Vert: ..._

_Sherman: ..._

_Stanford: ..._

_Spinner: ..._

_Agura: ..._

_Zoom: ..._

_Tezz: ..._

_AJ: ..._

* * *

_Things that are note worthy about this character: He loves children._

O'Clock: *Giggles*

All the other OC: ...

* * *

O'Clock: Now before the trophies ceremony, I have question for our Ocs.. First one for Kromax, why did Kyburi do to you?

Kromax: Well she stabbed me in the stomach. I had to trail to my house.

Kalarys: And you cried in my arms..

Kromax:...

O'Clock: Whatever.. So what do you want to see the most in the next season?

Kromax: My sister.

Kalarys: Nothing.

Kharivox: The Red Sentient..

Orana: The Battle Force.

Krytus: Seriously Sage get off of my back!

Sage: No.

Sol:... incest?

Krytus and Sage: SERIOUSLY SOL!

O'Clock: Guys...

Sol, Sage and Krytus: *Slowly walks away*

O'Clock: Back to our pies!

Tobia: More chocolate!

Terrance: More action!

Melosa: I think everybody want to know who is the Ancient One? And Rawkus is evil! I'm currently watching Unite and Strike and BF5 is supposed to maintain the balance while he is in the dark side.

All: O.O

O'Clock: You figured out all this?

Melosa: Yeah.

Kromax: Like Trinité!

Melosa: No! Trinité is the perfect exemple of good... sometimes.

O'Clock: Well I would like to know more about Melosa's way to think but here's the roles for the Ceremony BF5;

_Animators: Kyburi and Sage_

_DJ: Kytren, Tezz and Stanford_

_Singers: Almost everyone_

_Trophies givers: Krylox, Vert, Agura, Melosa, Zoom, Tromp_

_Reporters: Kyrosys, Sherman, AJ_

_Dancers: Krylox, Kytren, V hound, Tezz and some other._

_Music: Oppa Gangnam Style, Party Rock Antem, Sexy and I know It and more._

_Videos host: Spinner._ **(BTW Vegura Love again thank you for the request.)**

O'Clock: More guests, surprise are waiting! Got any request for music or videos just PM my *Coughs* DEAR boss or review.

Melosa: Hey! If you wanna be in the fic, yeah O'Clock I let people in the fic, just PM me or if you don't have an account just in the review say it and decribe how you are dressed up. Simple like hello!

O'Clock: Do I will be in it?

Melosa: What do you think you knuckle head!?

O'Clock: OC with me let's go dress up.

Melosa: *Sighs* Well, credit go to Mr. War for Orana, Terrance and Tobia. *Walks away doing food*

_**Questions:**_

_**Who is your favorite couple? (The winner will have to kiss!)**_

VertXAgura

VertXSage

KrytusXKyburi

StanfordXGrace

TezzXAJ

Other: (write the name)

_**Who is the funnier member of the BF5**_

Spinner

Stanford

Other (write the name)

_**Who is the funnier member of the RS5**_

Krytus

Kyburi

Kytren

Other (write the name)

_**Who is your favorite bad guys?**_

Krytus

Zemerick

Kalus

Other (write the name)

_**What is your favorite car?**_

Tangler

Splitwire

Chopper

Venikus

Saber

Syfurious

Vylirex

Other (write it)

_**What is your favorite episode from season 2**_

Power of Resistance

Found...And Lost!

Legacy

Spawn Hunter

Mouth of the Dragon

Ascent of the Red Sentient (part 1 and 2)

Hunt for the Magmamatrox

Other (write it)

_**Who is the most creepy character?**_

Tezz

Krytus

Anti-Vert

Anti-Kalus

Kyrosys

Other (write the name)

_**What is your favorite season?**_

Season 1

Season 2

Season 3 (Is maybe aired in latinoamerica)

_**What is your favorite fusion?**_

Skyknife

Rigsaw

Sonicslash

Shockblade

Smashclaw

Shatterbolt

_**Who is the most 'bitch' character?**_

Kyburi (only one I found X3)

Other (write it)

_**What is the most disgusting scene?**_

The Verginch part in Found and Lost (Kyburi eat that thing? It's a worm!)

Stanford and the Magmatrox dropping (XD)

The tentacle in the season 1 with Vert

Other (write it)

_**Who is adorable? X3**_

Zoom

Tromp

Quardian

Praxion

Kytren (sometimes)

_**What is your favorite webisode?**_

Miles of Smiles

Overdrive

Warrior fire

Burn Baby Burn

Gotcha

Lost Charge

The Hunted

Winner Takes All

Meet The Team

Sweet Victory

Every Car for Itself

Other (write it)

_**Who is your favorite OC?**_

Write the name

Special trophies coming too!

O'Clock: Well don't forget that my vote count and to answer all of them! Special guests coming too and a lot of funny event!

* * *

**Please! Answer them all! I worked hard on** **this!**

**Melosa~**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! I DON'T HAVE GLAUCOMA! ...random...**

**Note: LONGEST CHAPTER IN O'CLOCK SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTEH!**

* * *

O'Clock (voice from a microphone): Welcome for the trophies ceremony! Everyone, applauds for our animators... Sage and Kyburi!

Sage: *Walks on the stage with a blue dress* Hi!

Kyburi: *Walks on stage with a black dress in her Carnivorous form* What's up?

Sage: Welcome to the ceremony! The first trophy will be given by...

Kyburi: Quardian!

Quardian: *Walks on stage* The trophy of the most adorable character. The nominates are ... Zoom Takazumi, Tromp, Quardian, Praxion and Kytren. The winner is... Zoom Takazumi!

Zoom: *Runs on stage to take his trophy* Het thanks guys! It's awesome! *Gets back on his chair*

Sage: Now there is a video and a song! DANCERS!

Dancers: Krylox, Kytren, V hound, Tezz and some other: *All climbs on stage and prepares the scene while there is a video*

**TV: CUTENESS X3 All of them are CHIBI! Sentient part**

_Sage: What do you think there's behind the Multiverse?_

_Krytus: Nothing._

_Kytren: There's joy._

_Krylox: There's fire!_

_Borealis: There's friendship._

_Kyburi: There's jungles and forest._

_Sol: There's love._

_Karmakaris: There's wars._

_Korosivasj: There's idiot!s *Glares Karmakaris*_

_All of them: There's life!_

**Stage:**

Kyburi: Okay..

Sage: Now people! Make place for the dancers!

_The song Low by Flo Rida is beginning.._

_Kyrosys: and Krytus *Walks on stage*  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!_

_Dancers: *All get really low*_

_Kyrosys: __[Chorus (T-Pain):]_  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

_Krytus:I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

_Dancers: *Starts to dance*_

_Kyrosys: Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Krytus: Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her_

_Kyrosys: Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Dancers: *Starts to dances in the air*_

_Krytus: Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rosee bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fine just like my glock_

_Kyrosys: Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

All: *Cheers*

Tezz: Next question!

Kyburi: The favorite couple...

Sage: Nominate are.. Vert and Agura, Vert and.. SAGE?! *Blushes* Krytus and Kyburi, Stanford and Grace, Tezz and AJ and Zoom and Vert!

Kyburi: And the favorite couple of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 is.. VERT WHEELER AND AGURA IBADEN!

Vert: *Blushes and takes Agura on the stage*

Sage: Congratulation!

Kyburi: Now kiss and make every Vert and Sage fans unhappy. **(A/N: People voted.)**

Vert and Agura: *Blushes*

Vert: Well.. should we or..

Agura: Yeah I should let you..

Vert: Let's do it together, m'kay?

Vert and Agura: *Slowly approach each other and kiss*

Fans: AAAAAA *nosebleeds*

Sage: Next question. Who is the funnier member of the BF5? Spinner Cortez or Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV?

Kyburi: The winner is... Spinner Cortez! Here's a small EXTREMELY funny if you stop it when he screams!

**TV: _Stone Cold Warrior_**

_Spinner: Yeah! The bigger they are.._

_Rawkus: AAAAAAAH!_

_Spinner: *Screams and runs behind Sherman* The scarier they are.._

**Theater:**

All: *Laughs*

Kyrosys: Next question. Who is the funnier member of the RS5? We are not funny! We are creepy!

Spinner: Here's a proof that all of you are funny.

**TV: Random. The RS5 wall. All of this had been gotten from a hacked camera and/or Sage's mental connection to Krytus. The only people on the wall is Krytus, Kytren, Kyrosys and Krylox.**

_Kytren: Who can explain me the story of Humpty Dumpty? _**(Not sure how to write it)**

_Kyrosys: *Chuckles* _

_Krylox: Well it's an egg swinging on a wall. Then he fell and-_

_Kyburi: *Out of nowhere and kicks Kytren off the wall* And give me a place..._

_Krytus: XD_

**Theater:**

RS5: *Ashamed*

Kyrosys: Anyway we all get the trophy 'cause no one finds us funny! 8P

Sage: Next trophy... Who is the most bitch character?

Kyburi: *Reads the card* Me.. *Begins to cry*

Sage: No Kyburi it's just a joke! Do-don't cry!

Kyburi: It'S the best thing that ever happened to me... Now you can take your umbrellas out.

RS5 boys: *Takes out umbrellas*

Kyburi: *With an umbrella* Now you'll see how bitch I can be! *Press the emergency fire button and water is falling on everyone except the RS5*

All except RS5: *Gasps*

_Krylox: _

_Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)_

_Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)_  
_Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)_  
_Ahuh Ahuh_

_No clouds in my stones_  
_Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank_  
_Coming down with the Dow Jones_  
_When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella_  
_We fly higher than weather_  
_In G5's are better, You know me,_  
_In anticipation, for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy day_  
_Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine_  
_Rihanna where you at?_

_Kyburi:_  
_You have my heart_  
_And we'll never be worlds apart_  
_May be in magazines_  
_But you'll still be my star_  
_Baby cause in the dark_  
_You can't see shiny cars_  
_And that's when you need me there_  
_With you I'll always share_  
_Because_

_[Chorus]_  
_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_  
_Told you I'll be here forever_  
_Said I'll always be a friend_  
_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_  
_Now that it's raining more than ever_  
_Know that we'll still have each other_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_These fancy things, will never come in between_  
_You're part of my entity, here for Infinity_  
_When the war has took it's part_  
_When the world has dealt it's cards_  
_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_  
_Because_

_[Chorus]_  
_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_  
_Told you I'll be here forever_  
_Said I'll always be a friend_  
_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_  
_Now that it's raining more than ever_  
_Know that we'll still have each other_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_You can run into my arms_  
_It's OK don't be alarmed_  
_Come here to me_  
_There's no distance in between our love_  
_So go on and let the rain pour_  
_I'll be all you need and more_  
_Because_

_[Chorus]_  
_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_  
_Told you I'll be here forever_  
_Said I'll always be a friend_  
_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_  
_Now that it's raining more than ever_  
_Know that we'll still have each other_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_It's raining_  
_Ooh baby it's raining_  
_Baby come here to me_  
_Come here to me_  
_It's raining_  
_Oh baby it's raining_

All: *Claps but still mad*

Zemerick: Who is your favorite bad guy? Krytus, me or Kalus? The winner... Krytus! *Pouts*

Krytus: *Gets on the scene* Well it's obvious you choosed me, I'm awesome!

All the others bad guys: *Coughs and growls*

**TV: Spinner is 10**

_Spinner: *On the computer* C'mon!_

_(Spinner is trying to hack the notes of his last exam)_

_Spinner: Yes!_

_Sherman: What are you doing up at 3 in the morning?_

_Spinner: Saving my life and my video games. I have to get higher notes._

_Sherman: Study, man!_

_Spinner: Too lazy for that!_

_Sherman: *Rolls his eyes and gets back to bed*_

_(Since that day, Spinner is hacking the school's computer to change his notes)_

**Theater:**

All: *Shook their head*

Spinner: *Blushes*

Kyburi: Next song! Party rock anthem by LMFAO!

_Kytren: PARTY ROCK!_

_Tezz: Yeah!_

_Vert_: _Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_  
_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya_

**_Korosivasj: Shake that_**  
_Kytren: In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock_

_Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block_

_Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll__Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe_  
_Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano_

_I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo_

_We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'_

_On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey_  
_Vert: Party rock is in the house tonight_

_All: Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_  
_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya shake that_  
_Sherman: Everyday I'm shufflin' Shufflin', shufflin'_  
_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_

_We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad_  
_One more shot for us, another round_

_Please fill up my cup, don't mess around_

_We just wanna see you shake it now_

_Now you wanna be, you're naked now_  
_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_  
_Get up, get up, get up, get up_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up_

_Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_

_Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up_  
_Party rock is in the house tonight(Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just have a good time(Put your hands up)_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind(Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just have a good, good, good time_  
_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'_

Sage: Next! Rawkus!

Rawkus: The author was too lazy so everybody gets a trophy! Just say thank you. *Walks away*

Kyburi: Motherfucker!

Sage: Next again!

Zoom: What is your favorite episode from season 2? _Crimson one_ or _Hunt for the Magmatrox_? None of those two!

Kyburi: *While watching the part where she got the crap beat out of her by Agura* Yes!

Zoom: I think _Unite and Strike_ was really awesome.

All: *Agreeds*

Sage: Next question. Who is the most creepy character?

Kyburi: Tezz, Krytus, Anti-Vert, Anti-Kalus or Kyrosys. I'm voting for Kyrosys he scares me.

Sage: My brother.

Krytus and Kyrosys: *Highfives*

Kyburi: But the winner is... Krytus!

Krytus: *On the stage again* Thank you for finding me creepy... *Slightly confused*

Vert: What is your favorite fusion! The winner.

Sage: Say the nominate!

Vert: The author is lazy and tired.. The winner is.. the Skyknife!

Kyburi: Next time is running out and we have to prepare for the end.

Agura: Your favorite season! 1 or 2?

All: 2!

RS5: *Highfive*

Sage: What is your favourite fusion?

Vert and Zoom in their respective car: UNITE AND STRIKE! *Fuses into the Skyknife*

Stanford: What is the most disgusting scene? Stanford and the magmatrox droppings! (**A/N: IT'S A KID SHOW! NOT 2 GIRLS ONE CUP! XD)**

Stanford: *Growls as he receives his trophy*

_Because of the lack of good voting, I have to skip a question. But I think Miles of Smiles should win._

Kromax: *Out of nowhere* And your favorite OC... ME!

O'Clock: *While the music starts* In the next chapter-

Kyburi: No! No more chapters! *

All: *Ties O'Clock to a chair*

_**Oppa Gangnam STYLE!**_

* * *

**It's over! Don't worry my good friends, O'Clock is spiteful! I have a sequel! Get ready to ask QUESTIONS! Not only videos, QUESTIONS!**

**;)**

**Melosa~**


End file.
